


my light, my life

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Rowcan One Shots [8]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Reunions, but somft 🥰, lil sad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: i love them......so much.....i am obsessed.
Relationships: Lorcan Salvaterre/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Rowcan One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636585
Kudos: 12





	my light, my life

It’s nearing the end of the day. 

Rowan studies the maps and reports spread across his desk, trying to distract himself. Around him, the advisors and commanders discuss plans, but he isn’t listening. In the back of his mind, a little voice whispers,  _ He should’ve returned long ago. None of the scouts have even made it back.  _ His throat tightens to the point of pain and Rowan drinks water from the jug. 

Everything is fine. Lorcan is fine. Everything is fine. 

But he should’ve been back hours ago. They agreed before Lorcan left that today would be for reporting and nothing else. No one was to engage in any sort of war-mongering. 

The prince sighs and rubs his tired eyes. He sits down and stares at one of the candles, tracking the wax as it melts. It burns his eyes, but Rowan can’t bring himself to look away. The tears building in his eyes have nothing to do with the brightness. He blinks them away and sighs through his nose, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

Suddenly, the flame flickers and a dark feeling sweeps around the warcamp, so quickly that Rowan almost thinks nothing of it. Almost. 

He surges to his feet and is vaguely aware of knocking people over in his mad dash. Rowan bursts through the heavy tent flaps and looks around, the look in his eyes nearing insanity. His eyes land on the nearest person and he snaps, “Where is he.” 

“I-I don’t know, your Highness,” the young squire stammers, his eyes wide. Later, Rowan will feel a twinge of guilt about frightening him, but he can’t be bothered by that now. 

Rowan makes a dismissive gesture and stalks to the camp’s entrance. No one dares to approach him. The steady flow of soldiers trickling in doesn’t ease any worries. 

“Where is he,” snarls a familiar voice, rough and grating. 

A half-sob of relief escapes Rowan and the crowd parts, leaving the path to Lorcan open. He runs, arms outstretched. Rowan crashes into Lorcan and desperately clutches the back of his dirtied wolf pelt cloak. Lorcan’s arms band around him and he breathes, “Prince.” 

“Lorcan,” Rowan whispers, his voice thick with tears. He closes his eyes, forcing tears to spill down his cheeks. “Lorcan.” 

Lorcan shushes his lover, blinking back his own tears, “I’m here. I’m here.” Lorcan closes his eyes and buries his face in the crook of Rowan’s neck. He breathes in, his canines ghosting over Rowan’s pulse. 

The silver-haired prince exhales slowly, “I missed you, my love.” Lorcan’s heart flutters with the soft, soft term. He lifts his face and searches Rowan’s, tracking every miniscule detail. “What?” 

Instead of answering with words, Lorcan lets his kiss be an answer. He cups the back of Rowan’s head and presses his lips to Rowan’s, “Stay with me?” 

Rowan nods, “Always.” They part from each other and glare at the few people who were watching. The gossip surrounding the general and the prince is neverending. Neither understand it - it’s not like they ever tried to hide it. 

They walk to Lorcan’s tent. It’s not as lavish or opulent as Rowan’s, the ones his parents insisted he take, which is why they prefer it. It’s cosier and they prefer the discreteness the general of Doranelle is awarded. 

Rowan pulls the flap back for them both and they step in, their shoulders relaxing once they’re cut off from curious eyes. Lorcan throws a shield of his power around the tent, blocking prying ears so they can speak freely. He strips his disgusting clothes off and cringes when his matted braid touches his back. 

“Love, come here,” Rowan beckons. He uses his magic to stoke the coals beneath the copper bath and melts the ice he summons. Lorcan pads across the thick carpets and kisses Rowan’s cheek as he steps in and sits. 

Lorcan hums in relief and sighs, tipping his head against the lip of the tub. “Oh…” 

Rowan chuckles quietly and sits behind Lorcan’s head. He lets Lorcan soak and relax as he washes Lorcan’s long, long hair. Rowan prods Lorcan to sit, which he does, with a tortured sigh. 

The dark-haired warrior picks up a cloth and efficiently scrubs it over him until his bronze skin gleams in the candlelight. Rowan washes his hair with a tonic and washes it out, then combs through a conditioning oil. 

By then, Lorcan is clean and the water is grimey. He stands and Rowan passes him a thick towel. Lorcan dries himself and steps out, wrapping the towel around his hips. He walks to his bag and pulls out a pair of loose pants and a shirt to change into. 

Rowan pulls him to the cot and they lie down, entangled around each other. Lorcan wraps his arms around Rowan and kisses his forehead, “I love you.” 

“And I love you,” Rowan whispers, pulling a blanket over them both. He turns his head and kisses the curve of Lorcan’s shoulder. “I was… scared today. I didn’t think you were coming back.” 

“Hey.” Lorcan tilts Rowan’s chin up and cups his face. His hands have slaughtered their way across kingdoms and taken countless lives without remorse, but when they touch his heart, they’re unbearably gentle. “I said I would return, darling. I promised,” he says, claiming Rowan’s lips in a long embrace. Lorcan slowly rolls them, using his weight to ground Rowan. He pulls back, stroking his thumb over Rowan’s cheek. “I will always come back to you.” 

Rowan moves and kisses Lorcan again, overcome with emotion and relief, “And I will always wait for you.” He presses his forehead against Lorcan’s. “You are my light.” 

“And you are my life.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i love them......so much.....i am obsessed.


End file.
